


Have Faith

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Having Faith, M/M, Talking, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "I never mourned you,"The words took him by surprise- both due to context and timing"I.... what?"





	Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Pridecember 2018 day 27- "Mourning"

"I never mourned you,"

The words took him by surprise- both due to context and timing

"I.... what?"

Seto gave a shrug, not looking him in the eye, simply staring forward, straight ahead

As so often was his way, always looking forward, never looking back, or even to the side, just..... forward

"I never mourned you, when you were in the afterlife, Yugi and the others did, they went through a period of greiving, you were *dead*, so that was natural, but I never mourned you,"

"Ah..... because you don't mourn people, I take it, or because I wasn't worth it,"

Everything with Seto Kaiba operated on a basis of worth

If you didn't earn his respect, you could never earn his time, or his interest, or his care, and those things may sound fairly trivial, but they encompassed alot more than anyone ever realized

Mourning was one of those things, Atem took it

"No, it's because I knew that you weren't really dead, I knew you were coming back sooner or later, so why waste my time on something that was only temporary?"

Atem had to admit, he wasn't expecting that as a response

"But.... how could you be so certain, even in the very beginning?"

"Because I know myself, there's no way I ever would have let you stay dead,"

Ah.... ofcourse, why is he even surprised at that answer?

"Well as much as it honors me to know that you were so confident in yourself, I don't think this is the time or place,"

When Yugi had called earlier an said that his grandfather was in the hospital, it had struck Atem deeply, and he had all but demanded to go an see him, even though it was almost two in the morning at the time

Now it was well past four, he and Seto were still in the waiting room, waiting on even the slightest bit of information, waiting on Yugi to come back, just .... waiting....

Yugi's grandfather may not be related to Atem in any way, but he couldn't help feeling like they were still connected in a way that went beyond mere acquaintanceship

He couldn't help feeling that if Solomon died, Yugi wouldn't be the only one losing someone...

"I'm telling you this to keep you from worrying," the CEO said with a sigh, legs crossed, arms crossed, closed off in every way

He may not have the best relationship with Solomon Muto, but Atem knew that he wouldn't exactly feel good about the man's death

Seto still felt guilty, for one thing, and for another, he had a great deal of respect for Yugi- respect and care, he did care for Yugi quite a bit, even if he wasn't keen to admit it, and seeing his freind in pain was not something he would ever cherish

"I'm trying to tell you to be confident, if you can comeback from the dead, Pharaoh, then you can see that no situation is too dire,"

"Seto, are you.... trying to tell me to have faith?" Atem asked in shock and amazement

Seto rolled his eyes, reaching out and grabbing his boyfreind's hand

He knew how much all of this was worrying Atem, and he sincerely just wanted to help

"If that's the term you have to use then yes, just... have faith,"

Atem nodded, slowly squeezing his lover's hand

There was precious little he could do in this situation, but if there was one thing that he could manage, he supposed, it was exactly that

To have faith


End file.
